Alegria, Paz, Amor e Esperança
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Natal. Cameron pensa que não há mal algum em passar na casa de House e lhe desejar votos de boas festas. Mal algum.


**Notas:**

Todos os personagens são do Titio Shore, apenas a imaginação Hameron é minha.

**"Alegria, Paz, Amor e Esperança"**

" _...5...4...3...2...1... Feliz Ano Novo!"_

A multidão que se acotovelava no pub gritou em somente uma voz e com todo o fervor de que aquilo seria verdade. Todos acreditaram.

Todos estavam com ridículos "Happy New Year´s" na cabeça, e taças nas mãos e lágrimas nos rostos sorridentes. Tudo era permitido no Ano Novo. Tudo era possível.

Cameron acreditou. E abraçou forte os amigos com os quais compartilhava a comemoração... Refazendo os votos... Pulando de alegria. Mais um ano findo e mais um ano de novas chances. Ela olhou para o ambiente animado com a musica e as conversas desencontradas, e gargalhou feliz.

Seu celular tocou freneticamente. Eram seus pais, a identificação denunciou. E ela correu para atendê-los na rua, o único lugar que possivelmente ouviria algo. A conversa foi alegre e saudosa, com varias promessas que este ano se veriam mais e ela levaria o namorado para apresentá-lo à família.

Começou o ano com uma mentira e ainda contada para seus pais para arrematar, mas nem se lembrara de contar que o namoro com Chase havia terminado há algum tempo. Muitas explicações que ela não queria dar. Não hoje.

Olhou o celular na mão. Não havia ligado para o ex- desejando-lhe "Boas Festas" e aquilo a preocupou pelo motivo egoísta de não fazê-lo para simplesmente evitá-lo... Abriu sua agenda no pequeno objeto e procurou na lista por Robert, um "Feliz Ano" não faria mal. Um momento de paz com seus fantasmas era o clichê que necessitava agora.

-Ainda está em Chase ou em Robert? –falou em voz alta, tentando se entender depois de algumas taças de champagne- ...Hum...

Observou o nome no visor: " House". Esqueceu por quem procurava. E o seu polegar brincou entre os botões em vermelho e verde.

Apertou o casaco. Estava muito frio mesmo para New Jersey. O telefone tocou. Tocou em vão. E o olhar dela se perdeu.

Num impulso, parou um táxi e passou o endereço desejado. Nem olhou para trás.

Ela já perdia as esperanças com a campainha quando um House enfurecido abriu a porta.

Este mudou a expressão ao vê-la. Em algo se abrandou. Olhou-a perdido. Ela estava linda, contente e com um nariz ridiculamente vermelho de frio. Ele estava de pijamas, mal humorado e ridiculamente contrariado por ter sido acordado.

- Você estava dormindo? –disse incrédula.

- Qual parte da minha casa em plena escuridão e silenciosa, você não entendeu como "não perturbe" ?

-Mas é Ano Novo! – e ele expôs uma cara de pouca importância para o fato.

-Seu aniversario em branco até entendo... Mas até o Ano Novo?

- Mais uma volta em torno do sol... Que me importa para quem é!

- E o Wilson? Ele não veio? Ele disse que vinha...

- Ele veio...

- Que bom, pensei que você...

- ...mas não abri a porta, estava com sono...

-...tinha passado o Ano Novo sozinho...

Ela o olhou como se subitamente ele fosse um monstro com 3 cabeças. Tremeu um pouco pelo frio que a cercava assim como a estupidez do homem a sua frente, a irritação estava na voz dela quando falou.

- Como assim? Você não abriu a porta? Pro seu melhor amigo? No Ano Novo?

- O Ano novo é meu ou seu? –inquiriu aquela petulância.

Um silêncio pairou. Ela forçou um abraço em si mesma, o vento estava cortante. A nevasca prometia.

- Entre!... Você começará a espirrar logo e tua chantagem emocional será ainda mais convincente. Não quero ser culpado depois. " Pobre Cameron" dirão...

Ela não pode deixar de curvar os lábios.

- Como você consegue tocar esta campainha sem cansar? O Wilson pelo menos respeitou minha decisão...-falou num tom amargo chegando a sala.

- Por que ele não abriu a porta com a chave extra? –deixou a bolsa sobre a cadeira.

- Ninguém sabe o novo lugar da minha chav...-ele se calou ao olhar para ela-...Quase ninguém sabe onde fica minha chave extra...Pelo menos, fingem não saber...

Outro sorriso escapou-lhe nos lábios, seguidos de um leve rubor quando ele completou a frase.

- ...Preferia mais quando você entrava sem me torturar com este barulho infernal. Por que você simplesmente não pegou a chave?

- Você disse que era para não usa-la mais... –ela falou contrariada.

- E quando foi que você seguiu algo que te proibi? –havia certo divertimento no tom.

Ela baixou a cabeça pela intensidade que ele a olhava. Sentia saudades.

- Se soubesse que você estava aqui sozinho, teria vindo antes...

- Não precisa fazer o discurso de final de ano da solidariedade com os desamparados e os...

- Não é isso...

- Eu me esqueci...é o teu discurso o ano todo...-piscou como ponto final.

-Às vezes, eu me esqueço o quanto defensivo você pode ser pela menor das coisas...

Novo silencio.

- Você ainda está com frio? Quer algo para beber? Quer uma manta? Você está bem? –disse um pouco atrapalhado nos bons modos que deveria ter.

Ela andou em direção a ele e procurou as mãos dele, e no momento em que as teve entre as suas, colocou ambas no rosto, cobertas pelas suas, fechando os olhos. Um traço de espanto e curiosidade passaram nos olhos do médico. E ela acariciou aquelas mãos de dedos longos enquanto sorria.

House testemunhou aquilo sem saber o que poderia dizer. Pode sentir que o rosto dela estava gelado, e logo esqueceu tudo de lógico ao lembrar como era macia a pele dela, e como aqueles lábios sempre lhe hipnotizaram.

Ela abriu os olhos. E abandonou as mãos dele.

- Desculpe, acho que não foi muito inteligente aquele último _blood Mary_ –ela balançou a cabeça colocando as ideias no lugar- ... Eu... Hum... Apenas queria te mostrar que mesmo com o frio lá de fora... Estou bem... Estou bem aqui com você...Você me faz bem... Mas a ideia era tão mais lógica e perfeita na minha cabeça... –ela mordeu o lábio com vergonha-...E tinha como resolução deste ano: não fazer mais papel de boba por tua causa... Aff... E não tem nem uma hora do novo ano... E aqui estou...

Ele expunha um sorriso com a confissão dela. Ela mordeu o lábio de novo e se sentiu tão perdida.

- É melhor eu ir...

- Cameron... Mas...

- Não... Tenho que ir...

-...Você não disse a razão da tua visita...

- ..Ai...Não te disse?..Não devia ter vindo...Não estou me saindo bem...Maldito _blood Mary...  
_-... Você não fez sentido desde que chegou aqui e sou até bom em enigmas, mas...

- Eu... Eu... Estava com amigos comemorando a virada do ano... Foi ótimo... E falei com meus pais também... E... e... e... No Ano Novo você deseja ter as pessoas que você ama ao lado... E senti a tua falta... -uma cara alarmada pintou o rosto dela-...Não que eu te ame... Não, não é isso... Falei amar no sentido geral da palavra...

- Esperava que fosse no sentido bíblico da palavra...-House encaro-a com a feição mais sacana possível.

Cameron olhou um pouco irritada e vermelha.

-É serio... Deixei-me terminar meus votos para você... Não preciso da tua ajuda para fazer papel de idiota aqui, se você ainda não notou...

- Cara... Definitivamente, você não é boa em cumprir as suas resoluções...

Ele se divertia ao ver como podia afeta-la. Como podia te-la em suas mãos com poucas palavras.

- House, bem sei que a gente não tem uma relação ideal... Que quero mais... E você fala este monte de merda que não é bom para mim...- mexia nas próprias mãos nervosa e respirou fundo- ...Quem é a _damage_ aqui sou eu... E você me faz melhor a cada dia... Mesmo quando é um filho da mãe de um escroto... Eu decidi seguir minha vida, mas você ... Você faz parte de mim... Entende? Como ninguém conseguiu... É ridículo –ela jogou as mãos no ar-... Mas é assim, eu sinto falta de você, como se uma parte de mim faltasse e ...Dói pensar que não é o mesmo para você... E mesmo assim, precisava vir e ...

Ela espichou todo o corpo, ficou na ponta dos pés, se apoiou com uma mão no ombro dele, com a outra no rosto do médico e depositou um beijo nos lábios dele. Rápido, ingênuo e quente.

- Feliz Ano Novo...-ela disse baixinho ao se afastar.

Como ela podia afeta-lo assim? Te-lo nas mãos dela com poucas palavras? Cruzou a mente dele.

Ela o olhou. E pegou sua bolsa na cadeira e fugiu para a porta.

No entanto, ele a alcançou. Primeiro chamando-a imperativamente pelo nome e depois segurando seu braço. A porta já tinha sido aberta. E os dois estavam na soleira.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, contemplando-a, lembrando-se de como sentia a falta deste simples gesto. Aproximou-se mais, não perdendo - um segundo- o contato com os olhos dela. A respiração de ambos era pesada.

O beijo foi voraz, urgente e pleno. Ele apertou o corpo dela contra si, ávido por aquele contato.

- Maldito _blood Mary_!... -ele disse ainda ofegante ao se separarem e ainda a segurando nos braços.

A jovem passou os dedos nos lábios não acreditando no que ocorrera, e procurou naqueles olhos azuis alguma resposta àquela ação. Os braços dele tinham-na deixado, mas a mão dele permanecia segurando a dela. Com algo de temor que ela desaparecesse.

-... Acho que esta nevasca não deu trégua ainda... Seria perigoso você ir agora... Você já arruinou mesmo com o meu sono... A decisão é tua... Teus amigos devem estar te esperando... Mas...

- Não, você tem razão... Seria perigoso... –sorriso singelo lhe cobriu os lados-.. E meus amigos ficarão bem sem mim... Eles nem devem estar sentindo minha falta...

E fechou a porta. Colocou a mão dentro da bolsa e desligou o celular que vibrava pela quinta vez.

House olhou para o chão e logo para ela. Falou sério.

- Já desejei Feliz Ano para você?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente esperançosa. E o sorriso tímido dele a encheu de fé neste novo Ano que se iniciava.

-Ainda não... –ela disse apertando a mão dele que a guiava para o quarto ao fim do corredor.

**FIM. **


End file.
